Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste
Die Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste ist Teil des Pre-Events zur Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion, die Invasion der Brennenden Legion. Beschreibung Bevor alle Höllenfeuer über die Verheerte Küste hereinbrechen, beginnt die Brennende Legion ihren Angriff auf Azeroth, im Zuge dessen sie einige bekannte Gebiete in dämonenverseuchte Schlachtfelder verwandelt. Es ist an den Helden der Allianz und der Horde, diesem Ansturm der Invasion der Brennenden Legion standzuhalten. Während sich die Lage immer weiter zuspitzt, wagen die Helden Azeroths ihren ersten Vorstoß an die Verheerte Küste – den Mittelpunkt der dämonischen Invasion... Die Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste beginnt. Blizzard Entertainment: Der Vorbereitungspatch für Legion steht vor der Tür (08.07.2016) Ablauf Die Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste findet als Szenario statt. In diesem Rahmen wird es bereits möglich sein die Verheerte Küste vor der eigentlichen Veröffentlichung von World of Warcraft: Legion zu besuchen. Dort kämpfen die Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten ihrer Fraktion zusammen gegen die Brennende Legion und versuchen das Grabmal des Sargeras zu erreichen. Vor der Küste (Horde) thumb|Aufbruch der Hordenflotte * Kapitän Russo sagt: Ein altes Goblinsprichwort besagt: "Wetten schließt man am besten mit dem Gold anderer Leute ab." * Du'pre sagt: Vorausgesetzt wir schaffen's zurück. * Kapitän Russo sagt: Gibt es Nachricht aus Orgrimmar? * Du'pre sagt: Sylvanas is vor 'n paar Stunden mit der Hauptflotte angekommen. Man sieht die Insel nich' vor lauter Dämonen. * Kapitän Russo sagt: Jetzt schon? Wie sind die alle so schnell hierhergekommen? * Du'pre sagt: Ich hab so'n Gefühl, dass wir's bald wissen. * Kapitän Russo sagt: In Ordnung, Hordetruppen, hier ist Endstation... ein Strand voller Dämonen. Piraten, Segel einholen, und zwar flott! Die Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste Legion In-Game-Cinematic Der Fall eines großen Helden DE|Varian Wrynn opfert sich zur Rettung der Helden der Allianz Legion In-Game-Cinematic Tragischer Rückzug der Horde! DE|Vol'jin wird in der Schlacht tödlich verwundet. Sylvanas Windläufer rettet die Helden der Horde. Der Gefallene Löwe (Allianz) Nach der Schlacht finden sich die Abenteurer der Allianz zurück in Sturmwind, wo Genn Graumähne bereits auf sie wartet. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Schön, Euch auf den Beinen zu sehen. Ich würde Euch gern um einen Gefallen bitten, bevor meine Armee in den Krieg zieht. (Genn Graumähne überreicht den Abenteurern einen an Anduin) * Genn Graumähne sagt: Tess und Kommandantin Crowley werden Euch zur Festung begleiten. Ich muss hierbleiben und die Vorbereitungen überwachen. * Prinzessin Tess Graumähne sagt: Ich habe meinen Vater schon früher zornig gesehen, aber so noch nie. Er wird von seinem Rachdurst vollkommen vereinnahmt. * Kommandantin Lorna Crowley sagt: Alle Gilneer tragen Wut in sich, Tess. Euer Vater mehr als die meisten. * Prinzessin Tess Graumähne sagt: Allerdings. Manchmal ist der Mann schwer von seinem Zorn zu trennen. * Kommandantin Lorna Crowley sagt: Mein Vater hält zum König. Die Verlassenen werden unsere Streitkräfte gar nicht kommen sehen! * Prinzessin Tess Graumähne sagt: Ich fürchte, es wird bald noch mehr Beerdigungen geben. * Kommandantin Lorna Crowley sagt: Das ist der Preis der Rache. Gilneas hat lange genug gewartet. * Prinzessin Tess Graumähne sagt: Wir sind beinahe an der Burg. Bitte sagt König Anduin, dass wir an ihn denken. * Kommandantin Lorna Crowley sagt: Schnell, Tess! Das Kanonenboot wird bald zum Ablegen bereit sein! (Die Abenteurer der Allianz erreichen Burg Sturmwind und überreichen Anduin Wrynn den Brief.) Burg Sturmwind 2016-08-12 121357.jpg Burg Sturmwind 2016-08-12 121418.jpg|Anduin Wrynn als neuer König * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: König Anduin, der Held der Verheerten Küste, nähert sich. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Endlich gute Nachrichten an diesem Tag der Trauer. * Prophet Velen sagt: Sein Mut inspiriert uns, selbst im Tod. Sein Geist wird uns auf ewig begleiten. * Muradin Bronzebart sagt: Ich glaube es nicht. Er hat uns wirklich verlassen. * Falstad Wildhammer sagt: Er starb ehrenvoll für den Schutz seiner Untertanen. Ein wahrer König. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Mein Vater war ein erfahrener Stratege, doch seine Armee wurde an der Verheerten Küste zerschlagen. Wie soll ich Erfolg haben, wo er versagte? * Prophet Velen sagt: Ihr seid nicht alleine, mein König. Wir stehen hinter Euch. * Tyrande Wisperwind sagt: Und mit der Rückkehr der Illidari haben wir eine wertvolle Waffe auf unserer Seite. Es war eine weise Entscheidung von Euch, sie in Sturmwind willkommen zu heißen, König Anduin. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Habt Ihr den Verrat der Horde vergessen? Es wird Zeit, dass wir ihnen Gehorsam beibringen, den Hunden! * Prophet Velen sagt: Zwei Kriege zu führen wäre töricht. Um unser aller willen müssen wir die Stärke der Horde mit unserer vereinen. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Velen hat recht. Wir müssen an der Seite der Dämonenjäger kämpfen und uns auf die Legion konzentrieren. Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um zu... * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Die Horde hat Euren Vater verraten und uns dem Tod überlassen! An der Seite dieser Feiglinge zu kämpfen, würde alles entehren, für das er stand. * Prophet Velen sagt: Mein Volk weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn man sich als gespaltene Welt den Dämonen stellt. Es wird Zeit, unsere Streitkräfte zu vereinen und unser Land zu verteidigen. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Das sehe ich auch so. Es tut mir leid, Jaina, aber die Rache muss warten. Ihr mobilisiert die Kirin Tor, wie wir es besprochen haben? * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Dalaran wird helfen, die Östlichen Königreiche zu schützen, aber ich werde NICHT zulassen, dass die Horde einen Fuß in meine Stadt setzt! * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Wir dürfen nicht so gespalten sein... nicht jetzt. Bitte, Jaina! (Lady Jaina Prachtmeer teleportiert sich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Saal der Burg Sturmwind.) * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Mein Vater tot... eine Katastrophe an der Verheerten Küste... Jaina auf Rache fixiert... Alles liegt in Scherben. Dämonen unter uns (Jace Düsterweber, ein Abgesandter der Illidari erscheint im Thronsaal der Burg.) * Malfurion Sturmgrimm sagt: Die Illidari in unseren Reihen sind mir nicht geheuer. Ihresgleichen waren seit dem Sturz meines Bruders weggeschlossen. * Tyrande Wisperwind sagt: Ich verstehe, Geliebter. Aber wenn Maiev sie freigelassen hat, muss die Lage noch verzweifelter sein, als wir wissen. * Jace Düsterweber sagt: Ich überbringe dringende Neuigkeiten, mein König. Ihr seid von Gefahren umzingelt! Ein Wort von Euch und ich werde den Feind aufdecken! * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Ich werde mir anhören, was dieser Dämonenjäger zu sagen hat. Jace Düsterweber spricht eine der anwesenden Wachen an, die sich daraufhin als Dämon entpuppt. Daraufhin stürmen Truppen von Teufelswachen die Burg. Die Abenteurer müssen mithelfen, die Eindringlinge zu vertreiben und die Portale, aus denen sie strömen, zu schließen. Das Schicksal der Horde Nach der Schlacht werden die Abenteurer der Horde von Etrigg nach Orgrimmar zur Feste Grommash geschickt, wo der Rat der Hordenoberhäupter bereits fast vollständig versammelt ist. * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Kriegshäuptling! Hier ist der von Euch gerufene Champion. Jetzt warten wir nur noch auf Sylvanas. * Vol'jin sagt: Ah, Champion, es ist... gut, dass Ihr gekommen seid. Die Zeit... wird knapp. * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Lasst mich meine Heiler rufen, Kriegshäuptling. Eure Wunden müssen versorgt werden! * Vol'jin sagt: Zu spät, Bluthuf. Ich hab'... 'ne letzte Aufgabe. Dafür sorgen, dass die Horde... stark bleibt. * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Die Allianz hat ihren König an der Verheerten Küste verloren. Sein Volk schreit nach Rache. * Ji Feuerpfote sagt: Sie müssen auf einen Sieg über die Legion hinarbeiten und nicht alte Hassgefühle weiter nähren. * Aethas Sonnenhäscher sagt: Meine Kontakte in Kirin Tor teilen mir mit, dass bestimmte Mitglieder des Rats der Sechs eine Einladung der Horde zurück nach Dalaran erwägen würden. * Vol'jin sagt: Das is' gut. Azeroth... wird fallen... wenn wir nich' das Grab versiegeln. * Handelsprinz Gallywix sagt: Verfluchte Dämonen! Sinnlose Zerstörung... bringt doch keine Profit! * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Wir WERDEN einen Weg finden, die Legion zurückzuschlagen, Kriegshäuptling. Wir schwören es! * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Die Bansheekönigin ist hier, Vol'jin. Was wolltet Ihr uns sagen? 335px|center|[[Vol'jin ernennt Sylvanas Windläufer zum neuen Kriegshäuptling der Horde]] Nach Vol'jins Tod wird er vor den Toren Orgrimmar zeremoniell verbrannt. Währenddessen zeigt sich Sylvanas Windläufer den Anwesenden als neuer Kriegshäuptling. Die Taten der Abenteurer der Horde haben ihnen eine gewisse Nachsicht vor dem Bogen der Bansheekönigin eingetragen, aber sie werden gewarnt, es nicht zu weit zu treiben. Wie sie sich vorstellen können, hat Sylvanas als Kriegshäuptling viel zu tun. thumb|[[Vol'jins Totenfeier. Sylvanas Windläufer als neuer Kriegshäuptling.]] * Die Abenteurer sagen: Für Blut und Ehre, Kriegshäuptling! (Nach dem Angriff der Dämonen auf das Beerdigungszeremoniell): * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Ich habe weit mehr getötet, als ihr, Nathanos. Ihr lasst nach! * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Ich bin euer Champion, Dunkle Fürstin. Es ist meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihr gut dasteht. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Ein Champion von Ausreden, wie es scheint! * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: (murmelt). Ruf des Rates Danach ist die Reise der Abenteurer aber noch nicht beendet, denn sie müssen einen anderen Weg suchen das Hauptportal der Brennenden Legion zu schließen. Ihre nächste Aufgabe führt sie über den "Ruf des Rates" zu Khadgar nach Dalaran, welches zur Zeit des Pre-Events sich über Karazhan im Gebirgspass der Totenwinde befindet. Auf ihrer anschließenden Reise werden die Abenteurer in Ulduar und Karazhan selbst vorbeischauen, wo sie mehr über die Säulen der Schöpfung erfahren. Sie sind der Schlüssel zur Schließung des Portals, oder zumindest es der hoffnungsvollste Versuch. Ihre Beschaffung wird die Abenteurer die gesamte Erweiterung WoW: Legion beschäftigen. Mmozone (10.06.2016): http://wow.mmozone.de/wow-legion-beta-bilder-vom-pre-event-der-erweiterung/ Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Legion Kategorie:Verheerte Küste Kategorie:Warcraft Events